L'image du Père
by Iarkhos
Summary: Septembre 1938. Tom Jedusor fait son entrée à Poudlard. Il sait qu'il y découvrira les réponses qu'il cherche. Comment contrôler son pouvoir. Comment devenir fort – le plus puissant mage à avoir jamais foulé cette terre. Et plus que tout, plus que maîtriser le pouvoir qu'il sent chanter dans ses veines, il veut retrouver son père. Le sorcier.


_Merci à ma bêta, Amy W. Key :)_

**L'image du père**

_1er septembre 1938_

Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, est un château majestueux. Tom ne peut en détacher ses yeux, assis très droit dans un canot en bois qui glisse sans bruit sur la surface du lac, le plus loin possible des trois autres enfants à son bord. Il ne veut pas se mêler à eux. Il est différent. Une cascade de lumières tombe des hautes fenêtres percées dans les murailles et se déverse sur les terres et dans l'eau, explosant en une myriade d'éclats colorés. Le vent se lève et pousse les nouveaux élèves vers le rivage, vers le château rayonnant qui bruisse de magie. Tom jurerait l'entendre murmurer à ses oreilles des promesses de pouvoir, de puissance et de gloire.

L'orphelinat avec ses murs gris, ses enfants cruels et ses employées austères – _le monde des Moldus_, pense Tom avec mépris – est loin derrière lui, à présent. Il sait qu'il a enfin trouvé sa place et il avance d'un pas déterminé, levant fièrement la tête, vers sa destinée. Il sait qu'il découvrira là les réponses qu'il cherche. Comment contrôler son pouvoir. Comment devenir fort – le plus puissant mage à avoir jamais foulé cette terre. Et plus que tout, plus que maîtriser le pouvoir qu'il sent chanter dans ses veines, il veut retrouver son père. Le sorcier. Il enfonce le poing droit dans sa poche et serre sa baguette d'if – il se souvient être sorti de la boutique d'Ollivander partagé entre exaltation d'avoir enfin une baguette et profond malaise. Cet homme lui avait donné la chair de poule, à le mesurer et le scruter sous tous les angles. Il s'était senti mis à nu et disséqué, comme un insecte insignifiant qu'on cloue sur une planche.

L'homme qui les attend devant les portes du château est rayonnant et exsude une aura de bonté. C'est le sorcier qui a d'un simple mouvement enflammé l'armoire contenant toutes ses possessions, qui l'a humilié, qui n'a cessé de le juger de ses yeux limpides. Albus Dumbledore. Tom se méfie de lui, et il sent confusément que ce sentiment est partagé. Même parmi les sorciers, il est étrange. À part.

Meilleur. Il en est persuadé. Il est décidé à tout faire pour le prouver.

Pour l'heure, il suit docilement le professeur, anonyme parmi le groupe d'élèves de première année. Dans le Hall, il réussit à conserver une expression neutre, gardée, mais un pas à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et il oublie brièvement tout semblant de réserve et de dignité. De lourdes draperies ornent les murs, visiblement anciennes mais n'ayant rien perdu de leur splendeur : un lion d'or rugit sur un fond rouge sang, un aigle de bronze s'envole au sein d'un bleu azur, un serpent d'argent siffle sur des feuilles vert émeraude, et un... blaireau sur une tenture jaune. Tom détourne les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas atterrir dans cette Maison (s'il se souvient bien de ce qu'il a entendu dans le train, il s'agit de _Poufsouffle_... même son nom est ridicule). Il admire les milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs, et son regard se perd dans les profondeurs du plafond : un ciel piqué d'innombrables étoiles, telles des diamants sur du velours, parmi lesquelles traînent paresseusement quelques rares nuages.

Un cri de surprise poussé par une fille blonde, à sa droite, le tire de sa rêverie. Son souffle s'accélère lorsqu'il aperçoit ce qui a provoqué cette exclamation et l'exaltation fait battre son cœur à ses oreilles. Des fantômes. Une procession de fantômes. C'est la preuve définitive que même morts, les sorciers peuvent _revenir_. Si _cela est_ possible, alors il y a sans aucun doute un moyen de ne pas mourir. Ne jamais mourir.

* * *

« Jedusor, Tom ! »

Tom avance d'un pas mesuré vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il prend soin de dissimuler son excitation.

Un chapeau pensant ? Qui peut lire les esprits ? La magie était même capable de cela, pénétrer l'esprit humain ? Tant de nouvelles possibilités, tant à découvrir.

À peine lui a-t-il frôlé la tête que le Choixpeau s'écrie « Serpentard ! »

Tom ressent une pointe de déception – il n'a pas eu la possibilité de faire l'expérience du chapeau télépathe par lui-même – bien vite balayée par une vague de satisfaction.

Serpentard est la Maison des rusés et des ambitieux. Ce sont deux qualités vitales pour qui veut compter dans ce monde. Tom veut compter. Il veut le pouvoir la capacité d'agir et de dominer. Il a déjà passé de nombreuses heures à en rêver : il déciderait, et l'on s'empresserait d'obéir. Pour lui plaire. Pour mériter son attention.

Et ce qui ne gâche rien, l'emblème de sa nouvelle « maison » est un _serpent_. Tom a toujours aimé et été aimé des serpents, plus que des humains. Les uns le fuient alors que les autres recherchent sa compagnie et aiment lui parler. C'est tout ce qu'il regrette d'avoir laissé derrière lui en venant à Poudlard, ses compagnons reptiles.

Il se dirige vers la deuxième table de droite, se complaisant dans les applaudissements qui lui sont réservés, et s'assied entre une fille aux cheveux nattés et un garçon au teint pâle avec un insigne de préfet brillant sur sa poitrine.

« Jedusor n'est pas un nom de sorcier. » lui murmure la fille, l'ombre d'un ricanement sur le visage.

Tom sent la colère lui serrer la gorge et former une boule d'acier dans son ventre, qui est-elle pour lui parler ainsi ? Il pourrait la faire souffrir... Il rejette cette idée immédiatement. La fille est une sorcière, donc supérieure aux enfants pathétiques de l'orphelinat. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir la terrifier aussi aisément. Pas tout de suite.

À la place il répond, « Mon père est un sorcier. » avec toute la conviction dont il est capable. Le ricanement méprisant disparaît, mais il reste une lueur moqueuse dans son regard alors qu'il l'entend souffler « sang-mêlé... ».

Tom serre les dents et s'exhorte à la patience. Il sait qu'il est né pour dominer, et bien assez tôt elle sera à ses pieds et implorera son pardon. Il aura sa revanche.

Il inspirera la peur, et plus personne n'osera lui manquer de respect. Personne.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un véritable sourire se forme sur son visage.

Il sera _craint_.

* * *

_Septembre 1939_

Il n'y a aucune trace de son père à Poudlard. Il a lu tous les noms sur les trophées rassemblés dans la salle du même nom, un par un. Il a parcouru toutes les listes des anciens préfets. Terré au plus profond de la bibliothèque, il s'est usé les yeux dans les livres d'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Ensuite, il a recommencé. Pour en être sûr.

Le nom de Tom Jedusor, senior, n'est jamais apparu. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence.

Son père n'est jamais venu à Poudlard.

Tom a envie de hurler. De frustration et de honte. Mais il est au milieu de la bibliothèque, venant de refermer _Généalogies des sorciers d'Europe_. Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Alors il serre les dents et s'exhorte au calme. Il garde un masque d'impassibilité, range le volume sur une étagère quelconque et marche posément vers la sortie.

Ce soir-là, dans le dortoir, il sort tous ses livres et biffe son nom d'un trait rageur. C'est le nom de son père. Le Moldu.

Lui est un sorcier. Il ne veut pas d'un nom impur. Souillé.

Il mérite mieux.

* * *

_Août 1943_

La maison des Gaunt, sorcier de sang pur, descendants directs du grand Salazar Serpentard, est un taudis. Tom reste un long moment immobile, regardant sans le voir le serpent desséché cloué sur la porte. Un relent âcre de pourriture s'en dégage.

Il ferme brièvement les yeux, rassemble toute la détermination qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici pour frapper à grands coups, et entre. L'air est vicié, épais et humide, portant un mélange d'odeurs d'alcool, d'aliments gâtés, d'urine, et plus généralement de saleté. Le plafond est masqué par les toiles d'araignées, le sol jonché de bouteilles vides, et Tom éprouve un bref accès de désespoir. Un mot lui vient spontanément, qualifiant parfaitement tout ce qui lui est donné à voir. _Déchéance._

Un homme se tient au milieu de la pièce, un couteau dans une main et une baguette magique dans l'autre. Ses habits rapiécés ont les mêmes tons gris que le reste. Ils ont oublié toute couleur au fil des années. Il regarde Tom de ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool et se rue brusquement sur lui en vociférant des accusations sans queue ni tête.

Tom ne flanche pas. Il n'éprouve plus que du dégoût. Ce sorcier se bat comme un Moldu et utilise une vulgaire lame, non sa magie sa baguette pend inutile au bout de son bras. Il est faible, tellement faible...

« _Arrêtez_ », siffle Tom, et l'autre glisse sur le sol et heurte la table couverte de détritus dans sa hâte de lui obéir. Il ne remarque pas le ricanement de mépris que Tom lui adresse, se tourne vers l'adolescent et l'observe pendant un long moment.

Tom fait de même, essayant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un grain de noblesse, un soupçon de pouvoir, en cette homme. Il ne voit que faiblesse et insignifiance. _Déchéance_.

Après cette longue observation muette, l'homme ne parvient qu'à demander stupidement si Tom parle le Fourchelang, d'un ton incrédule.

L'adolescent s'avance dans la pièce, impatient à présent. Il ne veut pas s'attarder ici. Il sait qu'il n'y trouvera rien. Elvis est mort, lui annonce l'homme qui se présente comme son fils Morfin. Il n'était pas vieux pour un sorcier, mais il a eu la faiblesse de mourir. Maintenant qu'il a vu ce qui reste des Gaunt, Tom n'est pas surpris.

«_ Je croyais que tu étais ce Moldu. Tu lui ressembles drôlement._ »

A ces mots, l'adolescent se sent redevenir l'enfant qu'il croyait avoir laissé derrière lui voilà des années, celui qui voulait plus que tout retrouver son père. « _Quel Moldu ? _». Sa voix est brusque, son regard intense.

Morfin crache son dédain dans un jet de salive noirâtre et lui dit tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Jedusor est revenu.

Tom supéfixe son oncle d'un simple geste, l'esprit déjà fixé sur « _la grande maison, de l'autre côté de la route »_. Le manoir des Jedusor.

Évitant soigneusement le tas de haillons que forme Morfin, l'adolescent empoche la baguette crasseuse qui a roulé par terre et sort sans se retourner.

Morfin ne mérite pas le titre de sorcier. Il ne mérite pas de posséder de baguette magique. Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Moldu.

* * *

Quand il se retrouve face à face avec Jedusor, Tom a l'impression dérangeante de se regarder dans un miroir. Les mêmes traits fins, aristocratiques, les mêmes yeux d'un vert si sombre qu'ils en paraissent presque noirs...

« _Toi. _»

Et le même mépris pour le reste du monde. Ou peut-être que ce mépris n'est que pour lui, Tom n'en est pas sûr. Il ne répond pas. Il est simplement venu pour voir – mû par une certaine curiosité, peut-être ?

« Je craignais te trouver un jour sur le pas de ma porte. »

Maintenant Tom remarque quelques différences. Les cheveux noirs sont striés de fils d'argent. Le visage est marqué par quelques légères rides. Et la richesse – il porte un costume taillé sur mesure, des bagues qui brillent de l'éclat de l'or les habits de Tom sont pauvres et ses mains sont vides. Irrationnellement, il se sent inférieur à l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Ce n'est pas une sensation qu'il apprécie. Un sorcier est censé être supérieur à n'importe quel Moldu. Fût-il son père.

« Je te donnerai de l'argent. » Jedusor lui lance un dernier regard méprisant avant de détourner la tête. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Comme tous ceux du genre de ta mère. Je te donne de l'argent, et tu ne reviens jamais ici. Tu as compris ? »

Tom a très bien compris. Il se sent humilié et tremble de rage. Comment ose-t-il lui parler ainsi ? Sans attendre sa réponse, le Moldu l'a laissé sur le pas de la porte. Il entend des voix au timbre prétentieux s'élever de l'intérieur. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent, mais il sait que l'on est en train de se moquer de lui. De le dédaigner.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il est en train de faire, il entre. Le bruit de ses pas est étouffé par le tapis épais du vestibule.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Sa famille ne renferme que des déceptions.

Les descendants de Salazar Serpentard qu'il s'est imaginés fiers et puissants se résument en réalité à un ivrogne sans pouvoir et à moitié fou.

Et les Moldus vivent comme des seigneurs et le regardent avec mépris. Tom se corrige aussitôt. Ils ne le _regardent _même pas.

Il s'arrête devant la porte de ce qui semble être le séjour. Les trois Moldus y sont rassemblés et lui tournent le dos.

Tom se sent calme. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il est venu pour chercher son passé. Ses _racines_. Il pensait que savoir d'où il vient serait important. Que cela aurait une quelconque _signification_.

Il se rend compte à présent qu'il a été naïf. Il n'a pas vu la vérité auparavant : il se suffit à lui-même. Il n'a pas besoin d'eux. Ni des Moldus, ni du sorcier.

Il sort de sa poche la baguette de Morfin et la fait doucement rouler entre ses doigts. Elle est en bois d'if, comme la sienne.

Avec un léger sourire, il la pointe devant lui. Sa main ne tremble pas.

« _Avada Kedavra. _»


End file.
